At Night in My Bedroom
by FERNmaiden
Summary: Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi pendiam yang ternyata memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang vokalis band bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke hampir tak pernah menghubungi Sakura dan tidak pernah mengenalkannya ke publik. Warning: alur ngaco!/typo bertebaran/


Dalam rangka meminta izin untuk semi-hiatus, saya pun memutuskan untuk publish fic baru~ *plak*

Oke, happy reading (O_O)d

* * *

***At Night in My Room***

**by: dinemica  
**

**Genre: Romence/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Main Character: Sasuke U & Sakura H**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, aneh, alur kacau, genre dipaksakan, dll.**

**© 2010**

**

* * *

**

Klik.

4.

LS-chanel.

Entertiment Zone.

"_Pemirsa, siapa yang tidak kenal Mozzart Effect? Tentu hampir tidak ada. Ya, Mozzart Effect adalah boy band yang tengah naik daun saat ini. Dengan suara merdu milik Sasuke, permainan bass yang unik dari Naruto, komposisi musik drum yang dimainkan Kiba, Shikamaru di gitar klasik, dan Sai memainkan bass sekaligus keyboard, Mozzart Effect kini tidak hanya eksis di Jepang saja. Namun juga di mancanegara. Meski baru sepuluh bulan muncul di kancah musik Jepang, band ini telah meluncurkan dua album dan satu mini album. Nah, Pemirsa, tim Entertiment Zone sempat mewawancarai personil Mozzart Effect disela-sela kesibukan konser mereka. Kita simak yang berikut ini."_

Haruno Sakura duduk manis di sofa yang terletak di depan televisi. Baju yang ia kenakan masih sama dengan yang tadi ia pakai saat menggantikan Iruka untuk mengajar di Universitas Toryo–kaus lengan pendek putih polos rangkap jaket berbahan jeans berwarna biru muda dengan celana panjang yang berbahan sama dengan jaketnya. Tas selempangnya yang berwarna putih-hitam masih bergantung di bahu kanannya meski kini ia sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang nyaman itu. Sepatunya pun belum di lepas. Hanya bando hitam dengan corak abstrak berwarna biru muda saja yang baru ia lepaskan dari kepalanya.

Sakura merubah posisinya yang sedari tadi duduk tegap menjadi agak membungkuk. Wajahnya agak letih, mungkin karna merasa kelelahan setelah empat jam mengajar menggantikan dosennya–Iruka. Terlebih lagi, kini dia disuguhi dengan acara infotaiment yang lagi-lagi membahas soal Mozzart Effect–boy band tengah naik daun. Sakura bukannya tidak menyukai band tersebut. Bohong jika dia berkata 'tidak suka', karna di kamarnya terdapat beberapa poster dan foto-foto sang vokalis beserta personil lainnya. Bukan hanya itu, Sakura juga mengoleksi CD dan kaset band itu.

Lalu apa yang membuat Sakura merasa seperti itu?

"Tidak, Ino tidak benar. Sasuke tidak mungkin 'bermain' di belakangku. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?" gumam Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke di layar kaca dengan tatapan kosong dan menerawang.

**Flashback**

Universitas Toryo adalah universitas negri biasa yang terletak di sebelah timur Konoha City. Dibandingkan dengan Universitas Konoha, universitas ini bukanlah apa-apa. Kebanyakan mahasiswanya adalah mahasiswa yang tidak diterima di Universitas Konoha. Namun, meski tidak terlalu bergengsi dan banyak peminat, Universitas Toryo telah berkali-kali menuai kesuksesan melalui mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya yang siap berkompetisi.

Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu dari mahasiswi di universitas ini. Ia rela berpisah dari sahabat-sahabatnya semasa SMA demi menjalani kegiatan kuliah di Universitas Toryo.

Hari ini, sebelum Sakura bersiap untuk mengikuti kelas Pak Iruka, Sakura bertemu dengan sahabatnya sedari SMA. Yamanaka Ino–nama sahabatnya–, mengunjunginya di kampus saat jam makan siangnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju cafetaria kemudian memesan dua gelas minuman dan mengobrol di bawah pohon mapel yang berdiri kokoh di taman.

"Kau salah, Ino. Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti itu." Kata Sakura pada salah satu sahabat baiknya sedari SMA itu. "Yeah, terserah deh. Tapi coba saja kau tanya Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata. Mereka pasti juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Jawab Ino. Sakura mengerutkan sebelah alisnya, "masa' hanya karna Sasuke tidak pernah menghubungiku itu artinya dia berselingkuh? Tidak mungkin Ino! Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, sifatnya seperti apa?"

"Sakura sayang, dengar. Sesibuk apapun Sai dan Naruto bahkan semalas-malasnya Shikamaru, mereka tetap menghubungiku, Hinata dan Temari. Tapi Sasuke? Aku masih tidak percaya inboxmu bersih dari nama Sasuke! Dan bahkan publikpun belum tahu kalau Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih,"

"Ino, bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Ino. Sesekali Sakura melirik ke beberapa wanita yang kini tengah melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan penasaran. "Ups, _sorry_." Jawab Ino seraya terkekeh pelan. Sakura melirik ke arah mahasiswi-mahasiswi tadi yang melirik mereka berdua.

Sakura menghela napas, "harusnya kita tidak membicarakannya di sini," katanya. "Di sini banyak fans-nya."

"Tapi Sakura, ini hal penting! Bagaimana jika Sasuke–"

"Stop! Aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Sakura!"

"Ino, kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati karna dia bersikap seolah mengabaikanku begitu saja dan mementingkan pekerjaannya? Kau pikir aku tidak resah kalau dia tidak menghubungiku?" mendengar ucapan Sakura, seketika Ino mengunci mulutnya.

Ino mengerti sekarang, semua wanita sama. Sama-sama merasa sakit hati jika diabaikan kekasihnya, sama-sama resah jika tidak diberi kabar oleh kekasihnya, sama-sama selalu ingin berada di sisi kekasihnya, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Dan kini Ino mengerti bahwa Sakura juga sama dengannya. Bedanya, Sakura hampir tidak pernah dihubungi oleh Sasuke–kekasihnya. Hal ini membuat hati Ino merasa miris dan berusaha untuk menyadarkannya sahabatnya itu. Namun, siapa sangka? Ternyata selama ini Sakura pura-pura tersenyum dan mengerti tentang pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai vokalis band yang kini tengah naik daun, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura menjerit dan menangis sekuat tenaga.

"Aku juga marah jika melihat dia syuting video klip bersama wanita lain, aku juga kesal saat dia bungkam dan tidak mau menegaskan bahwa ia memiliki hubungan khusus jika ditanya oleh wartawan, aku juga kecewa jika dia tidak menghubungiku. Aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu! Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tidak mau menjadi egois dan memintanya untuk selalu memperhatikanku, Ino. Aku… aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang baginya," lanjut Sakura. Ino masih diam.

"Jadi tolong jangan bicarakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang negatif di depanku. Itu hanya membuatku semakin sakit."

Ino memandang Sakura lekat-lekat, "ma-maafkan aku, aku hanya… khawatir. Aku rasa aku harus meminta bantuan Sai dalam menangani hal ini,"

"Jangan! Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang baginya? Sasuke sedang di puncak karirnya dan inilah yang diimpi-impikannya sedari kecil. Aku tidak mau dia menjadi repot dan pekerjaannya terganggu!"

"Tapi Sakura, kau…. Yakin?" Sakura mengaguk mantap. "Urusi saja Sai-mu, siapa tahu dia yang selingkuh dengan–, siapa namanya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Itu lho, wanita yang menjadi model video klip di lagu mereka yang terbaru. Uuuhh, siapa namanya? Kiran? Karan? Oh! Koran!"

"Konan! Koran dari mana? Kau ini ada-ada saja," Sakura hanya terkikik pelan. "Eh, tapi jangan-jangan apa yang kau katakan tadi benar? Ahh! Aku hubungi Sai dulu!" ucap Ino seraya berlari meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di bawah pohon mapel. Tak lama berselang, beberapa wanita yang kenal dengan Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sakura! Wanita yang tadi itu temanmu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut cokelat. Sakura hanya mengaguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Aaahhh, aku tidak menyangka anak pendiam sepertimu diam-diam berteman dengan pacar Sai-kun! Hei, ngomong-ngomong, maukah kau mengenalkanku padanya?"

"Iya, Sakura! Kau mau, 'kan? Ayolah, kami itu 'kan penggemar berat Mozzart Effect! Barangkali kali bisa lebih dekat dengan personilnya kalau berteman dengan gadis tadi," timpal seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan. Sakura hanya diam lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi tidak suka. "Iya, kau benar! Uuuuhhh, aku mau lebih dekat dengan Sasuke-kun!" sahut gadis lain yang postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi daripada teman-temannya yang lain.

Wanita tadi yang berambut cokelat, kini berpaling dari teman-temannya dan mencoba menatap wajah Sakura yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik rambut merah mudanya–karna dia sedang menunduk. "Hei, Sakura! Kenapa diam saja?" katanya. Sakura mendongak kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang super lugu, "ah, tidak apa-apa. Maaf, permisi, aku harus masuk kelas berikutnya." Ucap Sakura seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang tadi mengerubunginya di bawah pohon mapel.

'Haaahhh, apa jadinya nanti jika mereka tahu kalau aku memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke? Bisa-bisa aku di asingkan ke Segitiga Bermuda.' Batin Sakura.

**End of flashback**

"_Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa kau memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai?"_

"…_."_

"_Hahaha, Sasuke tidak akan menjawabnya segigih apapun kau bertanya padanya, Tuan Wartawan. Hahahaha,"_

"_Bagitukah, Naruto? Wah, sepertinya vokalis kalian tertutup sekali, ya?"_

"_Hei, hei! Entah kenapa topik pembicaraan ini membuatku merasa tidak enak, hm."_

"_Hahahahaha! Sabar Kiba! Sabarrrr!"_

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya di televisi.

'_Hmm, ternyata mereka semua belum berubah.'_ Katanya dalam hati.

Sakura memandangi satu per satu teman sebayanya itu. Dimulai dari Naruto yang paling heboh saat diwawancarai, Sai yang hanya tersenyum, Kiba yang sedikit-sedikit sewot saat mendengar cemoohan Naruto, Shikamaru yang hanya duduk sambil menyilangkan tangannya, dan yang terakhir Sasuke–kekasihnya.

'_Tampan,' _pikirnya. Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat Sasuke di layar kaca.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Sakura berbunyi dan mendendangkan suara instrumen piano klasik. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan segera merogoh-rogoh tas tangannya untuk mengambil handphone flip kesayangannya itu. _'Dari Sasuke-kah?'_, tanya-nya dalam hati. _'Ah tidak mungkin Sasuke mengirimiku pesan kalau tidak ada hal yang begitu penting.'_

Seketika Sakura merasa senang sekali. Hatinya berharap bahwa yang mengiriminya pesan itu adalah Sasuke. Segera ia buka handphone-nya dan membaca contact name yang tertera di layar dengan cermat. Namun sepertinya kali ini dia harus kembali menelan rasa kecewa.

**1 message received from Kaa-san**

"Haah, Kaa-san rupanya," desahnya. Ditekannya tombol 'open'.

**Kaa-san**

Sakura, kaa-san dan tou-san sedang pergi ke acara reuni di rumah bibi masaki. Mungkin kami akan pulang malam karna sepulang dari rumah bibi kaa-san akan menemani tou-san ke bengkel. Hati-hati di rumah, kalau lapar hangatkan kari sisa makan siang saja ya. Tidak apa-apa di rumah sendirian kan, dear?

Sender:  
Kaa-san

Received:  
18:08:41  
18-08-2010

Sakura segera mengetik pesan balasan dengan cepat.

To:**  
Kaa-san**

Text:  
Ya, tidak apa. Kaa-san dan tou-san bersenang-senanglah ;)

Setelah menekan tombol 'send', Sakura membanting handphone-nya ke meja dan ditatapnya layar kaca. Kini berita di acara Entertiment Zone sudah berganti, yang tadinya memberitakan seputar boy band Mozzart Effect, kini memberitakan perihal film terbaru seorang aktor terkenal. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah," katanya. "Sasuke tidak mungkin menghubungiku. Hah, dasar pemimpi!" Kemudian Sakura beranjak dan mematikan televisi. Diraihnya tas tangan kesayangannya itu dan telepon genggamnya. Perlahan kedua kaki jenjangnya membawanya pergi naik ke lantai dua rumahnya. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, kemudian diputuskannya untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju favoritnya. Kaus putih berlengan pendek bergambar tokoh animasi dan celana tiga per empat berwarna merah. Sakura merasa lelah sekali. Ternyata menjadi asisten dosen bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih dosen yang ia maksud adalah Iruka–dosen super sibuk yang selalu mengerjakan segala hal dengan sempurna. Sakura tak punya pilihan lain saat Iruka menawarinya menjadi asistennya. Semenjak dia memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam, Sakura memang menjadi agak kuper dan jarang keluar rumah. Dan hal ini membuatnya sering bermuram durja sendirian karna tidak ada kegiatan lain. Ayahnya pun sempat khawatir melihat perubahan putri kesayangannya itu.

Memang, Sakura memutuskan untuk 'menyendiri' ketika lulus SMA. Selain karna statusnya yang berpacaran dengan vokalis band paling dingin di seluruh dunia, Sakura juga ingin mencari suasana baru. Lagi pula sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan suka jika dia terlalu 'aktif' dan enerjik seperti dulu. Ya, Sasuke memang ingin Sakura menjadi lebih kalem dan biasa saja.

Dan hebatnya, Sakura penuhi keinginan itu.

Sakura merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur. Tak lama setelah ia memejamkan matanya, telepon genggamnya kembali berbunyi menandakan ada satu pesan yang masuk.

**1 message received from Ino-chan**

Sakura mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya–merasa asing dengan contact name itu. "Sejak kapan aku menambahkan embel-embel _–chan_ di contact name-nya?" tukasnya heran. Segera ia baca pesan singkat dari Ino.

**Ino-chan**

The Mozzart Effect special performance at Kohoha channel NOW! Ah, what a handsome guy :*  
maksudku Sai, okey? ;DD

Sender:  
Ino-chan

Received:  
18:30:31  
18-06-2010

"Huh, dasar," desah Sakura. Sekelebat rasa kecewa kembali mengusiknya. Kali ini pun, Ino-lah yang memberitahunya perihal acara yang dihadiri oleh Mozzafect*****, bukan Sasuke seperti yang ia harapkan. _'Sai saja mau memberitahu Ino. Sasuke? Huh…' _Sakura membatin.

Segera ia meraih remote televisi yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Dinyalakannya televisi itu dan ditontonnya performance Mozzafect. Sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya, Sakura tak kunjung mengalihkan pendangannya dari Sasuke. Ia perhatikan Sasuke dari atas hingga ke bawah. Rambutnya, wajahnya, bajunya, kaki hingga sepatu. Ia tajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar lebih jelas suara merdu Sasuke yang jarang ia dengar secara langsung. Ia pandang lekat-lekat kedua bola mata Sasuke yang seolah tak pernah peduli akan hal apapun.

Sakura berandai-andai, kapan ia bisa menonton konser Sasuke secara langsung?

Seumur hidupnya Sakura belum pernah sekalipun menonton konser Sasuke secara langsung. Mendampinginya di sebuah acara atau pun kencan belum pernah ia lakukan semenjak Sasuke terkenal. Alasannya apa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang tidak kunjung mengaku kalau ia memiliki kekasih? Sakura juga tidak menuntut untuk diperkenalkan ke publik. Dapat dikatakan kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh–tapi inilah mereka.

Setiap pasangan memiliki cara untuk menikmati waktu-waktu berharga mereka sendiri, bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Sasuke?

Sakura memang tidak pernah menemani Sasuke kemana pun ia pergi karna ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke yang akan dikejar-kejar wartawan kalau ia terlihat bepergian bersama seorang gadis, Sasuke juga tidak pernah mengajak Sakura menonton konsernya secara langsung karna ia tidak mau harta satu-satunya itu kerepotan karna di kejar-kejar wartawan. Mereka jarang terlihat berdua. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin bertemu Sakura secara langsung tanpa diketahui seorang pun?

* * *

Pukul satu dini hari, Sasuke memacu mobilnya menyusuri jalanan yang kini telah sepi. Perlahan ia parkir mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mungil bertingkat dua dengan halaman yang luas. Setelah memastikan mobilnya sudah terkunci, Sasuke segera beranjak dan dengan perlahan ia buka pagar kecil yang tersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon cemara yang tumbuh mengelilingi halaman depan rumah itu. Setelah menutup pagar kecil itu, Sasuke melangkah dengan santai mendekati rumah yang berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengintip ke dalam lewat jendela besar yang membatasi dirinya dengan ruang keluarga.

'_Ayah Sakura belum tidur, ya?' _katanya dalam hati. Kemudian ia panjat sebuah tangga yang melekat di dinding sebelah jendela rumah keluarga Haruno itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke melompat melewati pagar pembatas di beranda kamar dan mengintip ke dalam lewat pintu kaca. Tampak lampu meja yang bertengger di atas meja belajar milik Haruno Sakura masih menyala. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Setahunya, Sakura selalu tidur dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Apa mungkin Sakura belum tidur? Pikirnya.

Dibukanya pintu kaca yang berbingkai kayu itu dengan hati-hati. Pintunya pun belum di kunci. _'Untung aku yang masuk.'_ Sasuke membatin. _'Bagaimana jika maling? Dasar gadis ceroboh.'_

Sasuke melangkah pelan mendekati sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Ia tertidur sambil menggenggam remote televisi miliknya. Tak jauh dari sosoknya, tergeletak sebuah handphone yang sedang dalam keadaan gawat–satu gerakan kecil yang diciptakan oleh gadis itu akan membuat benda itu jatuh berbentur dengan lantai keramik di kamarnya.

Sasuke segera mengamankan benda itu dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat. Diambilnya remote televisi dari genggaman gadis cantik itu. Sasuke hendak mematikan televisi namun suatu hal membuatnya tertegun–channel itu.

Konoha channel adalah stasiun yang menayangkan program yang baru saja ia hadiri tadi. Itu berarti Sakura menonton penampilannya barusan, kan?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil memandang gadis itu–Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas. Meskipun dirinya tidak pernah menegaskan di depan publik bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura, namun gadis itu tidak pernah protes. Meskipun ia amat jarang menghubungi Sakura, namun gadis itu tidak pernah mengeluh padanya. Dan meskipun ia tidak pernah menawarkan–mengizinkan, tepatnya–Sakura untuk menonton konsernya, Sakura tidak pernah memaksa untuk ikut dan menontonnya secara langsung. Sakura benar-benar mengerti keadaan Sasuke dan tidak pernah mengeluh di depan matanya. Jujur, itu membuatnya sedikit terharu.

Setelah Sasuke mematikan televisi, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Perlahan dilepasnya jaket yang sedari tadi merangkap kaus hitamnya, kemudian direbahkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan ia biarkan kepalanya menyentuh rambut gadis itu. Ia hirup aroma yang menguar dari rambur merah muda Sakura.

Merasa ada hawa dingin yang menyentuh kepalanya, Sakura terbangun dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ditangkapnya siluet seorang pria yang sedang memeluknya.

"Sasuke?" katanya dengan suara yang lirih. "Hn?" jawab pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian menggeliat dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. Sakura membetulkan posisinya dan mencoba untuk menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang milik Sasuke dan ia sembunyikan wajahnya di leher pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah lama tidak datang kemari," desah Sakura pelan.

"Hn, sibuk." Jawab Sasuke. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa setiap hari kemari, kan? Tumben kau manja."

"Manja sedikit boleh, kan? Aku lelah setelah berakting menjadi anak pendiam seharian."

"Jadi kau melampiaskannya padaku?" Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Sakura.

"Hmm, mungkin." Kata Sakura lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku rindu padamu."

"Hn."

"Hanya 'Hn'?"

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Sakura menggeleng pelan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di leher Sasuke.

Yeah, walaupun mereka jarang bertemu dan jarang menghubungi, namun mereka tetaplah pasangan kekasih seutuhnya, bukan? Di depan orang-orang mereka mungkin terkesan 'aneh' dan tidak mesra, tapi sepertinya pada malam hari mereka memiliki acaranya sendiri.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

*****Mozzafect: singkatan The Mozzart Effect. nama band yang aneh (memang). habisnya saya gatau mau namain band nya apa =_=". sekedar pemberitahuan aja, genre musik mereka itu pop/klasik/rock, bisa bayangin ga? saya jadi merinding pas ngebayangin *ditabok*

huehehe, aih jadi bikin ngiri ye tuh anak dua. ah~ saya jadi pengen dipeluk Sasu. hei, Sakura! gantian dong! *jdug*

hola semua! saya kembali lagi nih~ yah, walaupun saya kembali dengan membawa fic mengecewakan ini hehe =_="  
yap, seperti tulisan yang di atas itu *nunjuk-nunjuk* fic ini bukan fic oneshot. fic drable? oh bukan-bukan. ini fic multi chap ko :)  
saya mau cerita sedikit…  
sejujurnya, bisa dibilang saya terinspirasi dari film eh novel serial The Twilight Saga. tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang menginspirasi saya. shoujo manga berjudul Shugo Chara, film seri yang diperankan kakak saya tercinta–Vanessa Hudgens–yang berjudul High School Musical dan kegiatan saya akhir-akhir ini–numpang guling-gulingan di kamar temen–juga menginspirasi saya *ngaku*  
belakangan ini imajinasi saya juga cenderung 'liar', jadi sering ngebayangin hal-hal yang gak mungkin terjadi sama saya. yaahh, kaya gitu tuh, yang dilakuin SasuSaku *mati ngiri*

well, gimana fic ini? ancur? iya. aneh? iya. membingungkan? iya. alur kacau? iya juga. saya sebetulnya juga ga ngerti-ngerti banget soal 'asisten dosen' hoahahaha. anggep aja kalo Sakura ngajar dua kelas eh dua waktu eh dua pertemuan hehe. duuh, maaf ya kalau jadinya ancur-ancuran gini :"( jujur aja, setelah melihat tanggapan para author-author senior tentang 'fic sampah' sedikit membuat saya merasa takut dan ragu untuk mempublish fic baru ini. jadi, maaf ya kalau fic ini juga tergolong fic sampah :(((  
jadi, apa fic ini masih layak untuk dipertahankan? saya tunggu tanggapannya.

ngomong-ngomong, sebetulnya saya mau pamit hiatus 'update fic' dulu, huehehe soalnya akhir-akhir ini saya memang terserang WB dan enggan untuk menyentuh laptop, jadi yang menunggu update-an fic saya, sabar yaa~ *siapa juga yang nungguin!*  
oke, saya gamau basa-basi lagi deh. dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika fic ini 'nyampah' di fandom ini. saya minta maaf bangeet :((((. selain itu saya juga masih menunggu masukan para senpai semua lho~ hehe

udahan ya,  
salam and review?


End file.
